


Colors

by youhavebewitchedmebodyandsoul



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Star Wars: The Force Awakens - Freeform, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youhavebewitchedmebodyandsoul/pseuds/youhavebewitchedmebodyandsoul
Summary: Poe Dameron was taught from a young age about soulmates. It seemed like a fairy tale when he was told someday, he’d touch someone special and it’d change his whole life. It was described to him like a switch; his vision would change from black/white/grey into a rainbow of colors. He spent much of his time wishing to see in color but didn’t seem to dwell too much on finding a soul mate. They were out there. He had to find them eventually, right?





	Colors

Poe Dameron was taught from a young age about soulmates. It seemed like a fairy tale when he was told someday, he’d touch someone special and it’d change his whole life. It was described to him like a switch; his vision would change from black/white/grey into a rainbow of colors. He spent much of his time wishing to see in color but didn’t seem to dwell too much on finding a soul mate. They were out there. He had to find them eventually, right? 

He knew his parents had been in relationships with other people before they came in contact with each other. He knew that relationships could work if the pair weren't soul mates, but couples would have to fear being left if their partner found their actual soulmate. Poe's life was limited to the Resistance. He had come in contact with almost everyone in the Ailenian system. Despite his exploration, no one's touch seemed to fill his vision with a light of a thousand colors and he figured he was unlikely to find his soulmate any time soon. 

When his mother passed, his father grew deeply depressed. He described the agony of remembering the colorful shades after his vision had been reduced to grey tones once more. Although no one rejoices in the passing of a parent, Poe was a little relieved when his father didn't return to base after a difficult battle; he knew he was finally at peace. 

Poe didn't think he could handle the loss of a soulmate, especially after all the years he spent without one. He was almost hoping that he’d never find them so he could be spared the pain. That's why Poe was so caught off guard when he woke up on Jakku, alone, but seeing color. 

As Poe wandered through the desert planet, he was in awe of the beige sand, despite the vast amount of sand dunes and the uniformity of the land scape. But he pondered endlessly of who had awoken his senses. The ship he had been imprisoned on was mostly black and white to his knowledge. He was did not recall being able to see the brown planet on their crash landing. 

THEIR. 

As Poe recalled the previous events of his day, he remembered the stormtrooper who came to his aid. FN-something, a man he had nicknamed Finn. But Poe had awakened alone and he was astonished enough that he had been able to survive. He tried not to think of Finn's fate.  
Who else could it had been? Poe visibly shuddered at his next thought. What if it had been Kylo Ren? He couldn't recall if Ren physically touched him, but the chaos he had inflicted on Poe's mind would maybe be enough to kickstart his color-sight. Maybe that's all this was, brain damage after Ren's 'interrogation.' Maybe all would return to normal if he gave his brain some time to heal. 

However, when Poe returned to his home at the Resistance base, the colors were still present, although they had faded quite a bit. He did his best to push the matter aside and refused to acknowledge the way he was losing his sense of green. It seemed like with everyday he remained cooped up, fixing ships, or briefing troops on battle plans, he lost the color-sight more and more. 

During a meeting before his factions departure to a trading post, Poe's eyes scanned the room and he let out a quiet, but audible, gasp at the sight of General Organa. Despite his dimming sight, he was able to make out the beautiful shades of blue that made up her uniform. Although the meeting continued as usual, Leia made sure to pull Poe aside afterword. 

"Are you okay Dameron?" 

Poe hesitated as Leia's eyes seemed to peer into his very soul. Realizing she would see right through a lie, he admitted, "I can see in color... Mostly." 

Leia waited a moment before speaking. "I haven't been able to see bright colors in many years. Every so often, I get glimpses of rich colors. It's the pain of having a soulmate, but being unable to hang on to that bond." 

"But what if I don't know who it was? It happened a few weeks ago." 

Poe didn't have to say when; Leia knew. "Enjoy the sight while it remains vibrant enough to notice. As long as you still get glimpses, they are still out there." 

As Poe led the Resistance forces to the rendezvous point, he could not get the previous conversation off his mind. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't realize that the colors in his vision were getting more distinct. Absorbed in battle, Poe didn't notice the greenery until he ordered his unit to return to the base. Despite his fear of losing his color-sight again, Poe's face lit up while he admired the lush landscape of the surrounding planet. He didn't realize why his sight had returned until he was back at the Resistance base.

When Poe was checking his ship for damage, he heard a familiar beeping sound. He was ecstatic to see his beloved droid, BB-8, rapidly rolling towards him. In his enthusiasm, Poe was also in awe of the bright orange that decorated BB-8. He bent down to get a better look. 

"Poe! Poe Dameron!" 

Poe's head shot up. This voice was foreign to him. When he saw Finn running toward him, Poe was unable to hide the look of joy on his face. Without any hesitation, the two men embraced. Poe's eyes were assaulted with colors more defined than he could've imagined. They broke apart, but his color-sight stayed as they spoke. When Finn offered to return Poe's jacket, Poe commented, "No, keep it, the brown and red suits you." Expecting Finn to respond with a smile, Poe was surprised to see him look down at the jacket, frowning. His stomach sank and he asked quietly, "You don't have color-sight, do you?  
Finn's look of confusion was enough of an answer for Poe. Poe was 100% certain that Finn was his soulmate, he could feel it and he could see it! But what if Poe was somehow not Finn's? 

The time following their brief reunion was short. They needed to act immediately and attack the enemy’s base before The First Order got a chance to eliminate their sworn enemy. Despite Poe's focus on his objective, he admired the blurbs of color present on the 'planet' during the battle. In the back of his mind, he knew the vibrancy was because Finn was on the surface below, absorbed with his own mission to rescue Rey, a girl who could very well be the future Mrs. Finn. He threw aside his jealousy and focused on his task. While he was delivering the final blow, he saw the flames surrounding the destruction lessen into a dim orange. White knuckled, he flew his remaining pilots home, and refused to look at BB-8, fearing all his color would be absent once again. He was so worried about Finn. He was relieved when he saw the white Millennium Falcon on his tail but he forbid himself to feel hope until they landed back home. 

Poe tore himself out of the cockpit as soon as he landed and tore down the pavement, reaching the white ship as it touched down. Finn was placed on a stretcher and he had a pulse, but Poe remained fearful. He followed the quick-moving hovercraft to the med-bed. Learning which room would soon belong to Finn, Poe had no choice but to remove himself from the wing and steer himself into a post-battle meeting. 

Poe once again remarked at General Organa's uniform, a deep burgundy today. When they discussed the souls they lost during the attack, he watched her face tighten as Han Solo's name was listed. Poe put his head down in despair. Almost as soon as he had gained his color-sight, Leia had lost hers. 

After the meeting was adjourned, he made his way toward Leia. He offered his condolences and she accepted them with a sad smile. She then asked how bright his color-sight was now. He couldn't contain his small expression of joy. "Go look at something beautiful for me," she said as she walked away. Laughing softly, he made his way back to the room he hoped would contain a conscious Finn. His hopes were dashed twice once he went through the doorway. 

Finn was laying on his back, unconscious, and was surrounded by medical equipment. Finn was not alone in the room. A young woman was placing a kiss on his forehead. His stomach twisted with the realization that this was Rey, Finn's Rey. He lowered his head and attempted to hurry himself out of the room.  
"No, wait. Please stay with him. I'm leaving, I was just saying goodbye," Rey said, standing up and making her way to the door. She introduced herself and asked, "You're Poe Dameron, right? BB-8 is your droid."  
Poe nodded his head a few times and before he could stop himself, he blurted out, "You're Finn's soulmate, aren't you?"  
His face flushed red, but she laughed and told him he was wrong. "I can't see color," she said with a slight waver in her voice. "Can you?"  
Poe hesitated and shot a look towards Finn. Rey's eyes lit up with understanding. "He wouldn't shut up about you. He fought so hard to get BB-8 back here, probably to distract himself from your loss. He'll be happy when he wakes up with you." With that being said, Rey left the room (and the planetary system) without an explanation of when she would be back. 

Although he was shaken a bit by this confrontation, he took a seat next to Finn's still body. Hand quivering, he placed his palm on Finn's arm. He focused on the warmth radiating from Finn's skin as he admired the sharpness of the surrounding colors. He spent the next few weeks looking over the beauty that was his Finn. 

Finn woke up exactly a month after the enemy’s base had been destroyed. Poe was in his usual chair that sat directly next to Finn's bed and had his hand resting on Finn's forearm, his usual position. Poe had dozed off only minutes before Finn began to stir. 

Finn's eyes flew open and he struggled to make sense of where he was. His back ached and he flinched at the memory of his deep wound. His violent moment paired with the increased beeping of machines drew Poe from his own slumber. He quickly drew his hand away, embarrassed by his affectionate contact. His eyes met with Finn's and he could tell Finn had questions. Through a voice roughened by disuse he asked, "What’s happening to me? Am I dead?" 

Poe tried to calm him down and reassured him that he was very much alive. A medical droid entered the room and began administering tests while the doctor spoke with Finn. Poe left the room to give Finn some time to acclimate and rest again. He decided to head towards his newly favorite location, a balcony hanging outside the Resistance’s looming hangar doors. He took in the landscape paired with the colors of the industrial base they all called home. He couldn’t help himself; he needed to be greedy and enjoy the sights while he could. He had been working over these thoughts in his head for weeks and had been trying to prepare for the worst. Poe barely knew Finn but he already cared for him immensely. It was Finn who opened his eyes to the beauty in the world, but it was also Finn who could take it away. Poe knew Finn was his soulmate, but he was still worried that Finn wasn’t his. Poe was ready to see where their relationship could go but he knew it would all depend on Finn. What if they find happiness with each other? What if they find happiness with each other until Finn finds his soulmate? Poe wasn’t sure if he could bare it, especially after witnessing the trials and tribulations of Leia and Han. 

The next day, Poe went through much of his day in an unfocused haze. After lunch, Poe would normally go sit with Finn, but he was feeling apprehensive about seeing his soulmate today. It was so much easier when he was unconscious. Through clenched fists, Poe made his way to Finn’s hospital room and lightly knocked on the door before entering. Finn was nowhere to be found. A knot of worry formed in Poe’s stomach but due to his color-sight, he knew Finn hadn’t left the planet... yet. Poe sighed and resigned himself to the idea of spending the rest of his afternoon admiring the world around him. He once again sat upon the balcony and did his best to ignore his worries. 

Poe sat alone for hours before he heard footsteps tap the metal floor below him. Turning, he was shocked to see Finn. He was blindsided by his beauty momentarily and realized he had been admiring a man in a coma for a month; seeing Finn with flushed cheeks and a smiling face was as refreshing as seeing color for the first time. Finn gingerly took a seat next to Poe and looked surprisingly healthy compared to 24 hours ago. 

Poe is normally a calm and collected guy so he was surprised at how nervous he felt due to Finn’s close proximity. He suddenly felt the urge to rest his hand on Finn’s arm again. He wanted to feel his warmth, the comfort of skin against skin. Poe smiled slyly at Finn and hoped he wasn’t too flushed. Finn looked over at Poe with an questioning stare and silently held out his hand. Poe froze with both of his hands resting on his thighs, a light layer of sweat soaking into the material. 

After what seemed like forever, Finn softly placed his hand around Poe’s and smiled while looking towards the same Resistance ship that Poe so often admires the most. Finn knew from previous encounters that this was Poe’s ship. 

Finn squeezed Poe’s hand lightly and spoke quietly, “I think I like orange the best.” 

With their hands still intertwined Poe smiled at his soulmate and his soulmate smiled right back. Finn’s color-sight took a little longer than Poe’s to develop but Poe didn’t care. He was happy and he was excited to see what their future held.

THEIR.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry if there were any grammatical errors. I’ve been working on this story for ages but I never felt confident enough to post it anywhere. 
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this!


End file.
